


MCR Crack Fics

by bringmethefuckinghorizon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Fic, Emo, First fic don’t judge, Frerard, Gen, Going to Hell for this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t really know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Really cringy, catboy, everyone is a catboy, joke ship, lol, might add more characters later, my chemical romance - Freeform, trash wouldn’t recommend reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmethefuckinghorizon/pseuds/bringmethefuckinghorizon
Summary: Basically I write bad cringy mcr fics because why not.My first fanfic ever so it’ll be really bad sorryUpdates whenever my brain comes up with a bad idea for the book
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. This is why we don’t go to McDonald’s

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this absolute train wreck you are about to read

A/N this is gonna be cringy but whatever

Everyone (well Gerard,Mikey,Ray and Frank) was just chilling outside a McDonald’s when Frank had an amazing idea.

“What if we set a sink on fire?” Frank said.  
Everyone else looked at Frank like he had just come up with the worst idea in the entire history of mankind (in all fairness he probably had).

“Frank no that is a terrible idea” Ray replied with a look on his face that screamed disappointed mom. 

Since Frank is Frank the rat decided to burn the sink inside the McDonald’s.

Well basically mcr got banned from the McDonald’s and everyone was disappointed with ratman.


	2. Making Out- Frerard (JOKE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank do stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A JOKE
> 
> I don't at all ship this but this book is crack fics so

Frank looked at Gerard.  
"mm I really want to kiss you", Frank said.  
"I want to kiss you too Frank" Gerard replied.  
So they kissed.

5 hours later

Frank and Gerard had been making out for hours when Ray and Mikey entered the room.  
Mikey ran away to live with his unicorns after seeing this and Ray absorbed the entire universe into his hair.

And Frank and Gerard are still making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a train wreck


	3. Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catboys  
> that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by an mcr catboy meme I saw on instagram

Gerard put on his pretty cat ears because he was a...

CATBOY

Typical things that he did were  
1) meowing  
2) meowing specifically at Frank  
3) buying cat ears  
4) googling if you can become a cat

oh and Frank is also a catboy too

EVERYONE IS A CATBOY

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible I know but it’s cringy crack fic for a reason


End file.
